1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fabrication of graphite/epoxy tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for fabricating graphite--epoxy tools having close tolerance features and excellent release properties. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention releates to a process which produces high quality, dimensionally accurate tools which withstand heat, pressure and vacuum while providing excellent mold features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, graphite--epoxy tools are cast off a plaster or plastic surface. This method often exhibits problems with delamination and leakage due to moisture and/or air trapped in the tool laminate or facesheet during cure. Additionally, when a graphite/epoxy surface is cast and cured in this manner, irregularities such as warpage and distortion inevitably occur.